Saranghae
by cloud3024
Summary: Drabble/ Kyuhyun bersikap aneh pada Yesung? / Boys Love / KyuSung / fic for Cloud'sHana


Warning :

BL (Boys Love), Un-official pair, Out of Characters, typo(s), aneh, etc.

Pair:

KyuSung

A/N: yang ga suka ma pair ini mending ga usah baca!

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

~Happy Reading ~

* * *

Cklek

"_Semua pasti sudah tidur"_ batin Yesung ketika membuka pintu dorm dan melihat ruang tamu yang sudah kosong.

Dia segera menutup pintu dorm, dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum menghilangkan rasa haus yang terus menderanya. Belum sampai di tempat tujuan sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Yesung Hyung? Kau kah itu?" tanya seorang namja yang tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu kamar. Yesung tersenyum ketika mengetahui suara siapa itu .

"Ne, kau sedang bermain game Kyu?"

"Ani, aku sedang malas bermain game Hyung" katanya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung. Yesung mengernyit bingung _'Sejak kapan Kyu malas bermain game'_ begitulah kira-kira pikiran Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tidur Kyu? Nanti kalau kau jatuh sakit bagaimana?" ucap Yesung khawatir

"Aku menunggumu pulang Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun spontan. Yesung –lagi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun dan kembali berjalan kea rah dapur.

"Apakah Yesung Hyung haus?" Yesung tidak menjawab hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu Hyung tunggu disini biar aku saja yang ambilkan minuman" ucap Kyuhyun lalu segera pergi ke dapur. Yesung hanya mengedikan bahunya. Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa segelas jus buah.

"Ini Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan jus tersebut.

"Gomawo Kyu" Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Yesung meminum jus tersebut hingga tersisa sedikit, lalu meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hyung lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Yesung menghela nafas .

"Sedikit Kyu" ucap Yesung sambil memejakan matanya. Kyuhyun segera berjalan ke belakang punggung Yesung dan mulai memijat pundak Hyung kesayangannya tersebut. Yesung kaget ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memijat pundaknya, dia berbalik dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?" tanya Yesung heran melihat kelakuan maknaenya.

"Hanya memijat Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun santai. Kyuhyun kembali memijat pundak Yesung. Yesung hanya pasrah mendengarnya.

"Apakah lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm" gumam Yesung yang sudah menikmati setiap pijatan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beralih memijat leher Yesung, membuat Yesung sedikit tersentak.

"Hanya ingin Hyung sedikit lebih rilexs" ucap Kyuhyun ketika Yesung kembali menatap kearahnya.

Setelah selesai memijat Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Yesung dari belakang. Yesung tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang tahu Yesung tidak menolak pelukannya segera bersandar di pundak Yesung.

"Ada apa Kyu?" ucap Yesung.

"Ani, hanya ingin memeluk Yesung Hyung" lalu kembali bersandar di pundak Yesung. Yesung kemudian mengelus tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya dengar erat. Karena lelah dengan posisi yang masih berdiri mereka akhirnya memilih duduk di sofa. Yesung menepuk tempat di sampingnya untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun malah merebahkan kepalanya di paha Yesung.

"Kenapa hari ini kau aneh Kyu? Dan jadi manja?" tanya Yesug heran.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh manja padamu Hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

"Ani, bukan begitu. Hanya rasanya sedikit aneh saja" ucap Yesung segera.

"Aku hanya manja pada mu Hyung, pada orang yang aku cintai"

BLUSH

Pipi Yesung sontak merona mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menjadi gemas ingin mencubit pipi tersebut.

"Sarangaheyo, Sungie baby" ucap Kyuhyun

"Nado, Saranghaeyo Kyunnie" Kyuhyun yang sudah tak tahan segera mengecup bibir yesung dengan lembut.

.

.

END

A/N : Pendek ya?

Hehe

Mian, ini ide udah muncul dari dulu. Tapi baru sekarang di buat. Jadinya yah kayak gini.

Dan untuk adegan pijat memijat itu aku pakai habis liat video Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua disana so sweeett

Padahal niat awalnya ga pakai acara pijat memijat.

Ini buat **Cloud'sHana** hope you like it ^^ apakah ini udah termasuk so sweet? Kkk~

Mian, karena saya bingung mau kasi judul apa. Harap maklum kalau judul dengan isi sama sekali tidak nyambung.

* * *

Special Thankz for: **Lee EunGun** | **Rara19Park** | Cho Miku | ankim | **aoora** | JaeRinKyu males login | **Cloud'sHana** | kiminkaanggi | Cloud'yeppa | zueteuk | **pearl2811** | Ddhanifa | **yeyepapo **| ArrisiAriesta

Gomawo atas kritikan dan saran'nya

* * *

Untuk **Cloud'yeppa**: ne, kamu benar

* * *

Akhir kata

Gamshamnida ^^

**cloud3024**


End file.
